I Want To
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: We want to play with you Alice..." Those words echoed in her ears as one brought her close to his front while the other embraced her from behind. Dee/Alice/Dum


**A/N:** Huh, who would've thought that after an eighteen month writer's block, the first thing I pop out is a lemon. And not only just a lemon…but a threesome! Huh, go figure. Hahahaaa, by the end of this I have to ask: which one of the two really loves Alice (or loves her more)? Here's hoping this oneshot gets me out of my writing slump.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heart no Kuni…nor Clover no Kuni…nor Joker no Kuni no Alice.

* * *

That large bath in the Hatter mansion was one of the highlights of Alice's occasional visits. The standard procedure to which Alice has become quite accustomed to within the premises was to be greeted by the bloody twins at the gate, socialize with Blood during tea parties, and observe the shenanigans of the twins, Elliot, and occasionally Boris before finally calling it a day and returning to the clock tower. Usually, her primary objective when venturing toward the mansion would be to relax in Blood's enormous library, engaging herself completely in one of his plethora of tomes. However, there would be those times when nightfall has graced its presence all too soon and Blood would insist that Alice stay for the night.

At those times she would have the utmost pleasure of indulging herself in that luxurious bath. It was the size of a large pool and emitted so much steam that she might as well be walking in completely blindfolded. It did not bother her in the slightest though. In that bathroom, all of her other senses seem to have heightened significantly. The warm, slick porcelain tiles were all familiar under her bare feet. The musky, yet sweet scent of the steam soothed her nostrils. And the soft undulation of the water was music to her ears. She began to slowly and systematically remove articles of clothing. Untying her apron and lifting it over her, then slipping out of her customary blue dress. She folded these and set them on the counter. Finally she reached back and unhooked her bra and pushed down her lacey panties, disposing her undergarments with care. Alice reached over and grabbed a hair clip, bundling her hair in a sloppy bun. The she reached for a small cream colored towel and tightly wrapped it around her small cream colored body. Her attention was turned towards the prize and she smiled in an almost triumph as she took in the memorable scent.

Each step was performed with precision. Alice carefully glided her way across the great room toward the steamy pool. Her footsteps on the tile reminiscent of a ticking clock, her heartbeats followed with the rhythm of all the other sounds around her. She noticed when she has approached the edge when her toes no longer felt the smooth surface from before. She kneeled down carefully. One hand grasped onto the edge for support while the other clutched on her towel. She pulled her right leg forward into the steamy depths. Her entire right foot met with the scolding water and Alice twitched back before exhaling and even more slowly pressing forward. Her left leg followed suit into the steamy depths. Accepting the water's warm embrace, she sank into it with more ease. She went deeper until the water covered her mouth. Hugging her legs to her chest, she smiled in content and proceeded to blow into the water, observing the popping bubbles on the surface. She relished this warm pleasure, not wanting it to end. This quasi-silence was what she yearned for as she released her legs, sprawled out, and relaxed her body completely. She would have nearly fallen asleep from it until she felt a hand caress her cheek and an arm slide around her waist.

This caused Alice's eyes to practically fly open and jump from the touch of her intruder. As her eyes adjusted to the steaming environment, she noticed that it was actually two people, twins to be precise. Those twins. The devilishly smirking twins in their adult form. She could tell by their stare that they were hungrily taking in her body, contemplating what to do about the terrycloth obstructing their full view of their lady. The young woman gulped and felt her body stiffen upward, constricting within itself. Usually she would be able to handle the Bloody Twins in almost any situation, even this one. However, this time they caught her when she completely let her guard down. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting where she was at after all and not factoring this kind of possibility into the equation. And she was sure she locked the door too…

"Neh, neh, Alice, we didn't want you to get lonely here by yourself." Dee purred seductively into Alice's ear, gently tightening his grasp around Alice's petite waist.

"We're sorry for taking so long; it took longer than we thought to open a door that seemed to have magically locked itself." Dum continued. His hand traveled alongside Alice's face, down neck, and across her collarbone.

Alice could feel her body heating from their touches. She backed herself up against the edge of the bath, the once warm tile felt cold against her back. And she found her hand grasping at her only cover even tighter than before. "Thanks for your consideration," she regained her composure, "but I wouldn't have minded being by myself."

Dum's hand settled on her cheek again, his thumb lightly brushing her lower lip. "But now we get to have you all to ourselves." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

By this point Dee began nuzzling against the crook of Alice's neck; his long bangs sent shivers down her spine. The tingling motion made Alice act in reflex and lean toward Dum's caressing hand. This completely unintentional act as permission enough for Dum. He gave a wicked smirk and pulled the vulnerable young woman out from Dee's grasp and her safety zone. Farther and farther he pulled Alice from that edge and deeper and deeper into the misty unknown. By this point Alice was completely at Dum's mercy as he stopped at what seemed to be the very middle of the pool, completely surrounded by steam. She was trapped now, for not only was her sight clouded but all her other senses began meshing together like she was on a high. Not only that, but there was also another twin not counted for and probably out ready to snatch escaping prey. Her eyebrows furrowed, mentally killing herself for allowing this to go as far as it did. _I should have left as soon as I noticed them…_she regretted. She pondered if she had enough strength to break from Dum and make a mad dash out. Calculating the probability of Dee catching her; figuring a strategy if he did catch her. If he got her from behind she could buck her body back and dive down the second he flinches and swim to the edge… Or if he got her front the front she could surprise him with a kiss and escape. Even if they had adult bodies, the twins were still children at heart, albeit not in the least innocent. As Dum started to hold her closer, Alice subtly rubbed her foot against the bottom of the bath. _Good._ She thought. The bottom floor was somewhat rough. There was enough traction so that there was no chance of her slipping during her escape. Alice swerved her hips slightly, readying herself for the getaway.

As if on cue Dum's hand cupped the hand Alice had clutching her towel while the other hand firmly settled on her forearm. This action distracted Alice for a brief second. And unfortunately, her slight hesitation was her downfall. In the next split second she found that the small terrycloth that had once clasped onto every curve of Alice's figure was roughly torn away by an unknown presence. The feeling of being completely exposed now made her tense. She felt a pair of hands place themselves confidently on her hips. Glimpsing over her shoulder a bit she noticed the long strands of dark hair and concluded it to be Dee. He pushed himself against her, which in turn made Alice lean in toward Dum. Sandwiched between these two made any hope of escape impossible. The only hope she had now was that they would be gentle…

Being practically packed in between the two, Alice noticed how particularly close she was to Dum. Her breasts were pressed up against his rather toned chest. She almost jumped though she felt something rub briskly against her thigh. Alice's face turned red and she latched onto Dum's shoulders for support. Slowly but surely she lifted her head and gazed at Dum. He still retained the same sinful expression and guessed he was thinking of all the dirty things he could and would do with her bare body. Her eyes were entranced by Dum's that she did not recoil when she felt Dee lean further toward her. His mouthed was placed on her nape as he began nibbling on it keenly. The biting sensation was enough to have Alice's eye glaze over. She felt like a toy doll at this point, existing only for their pleasure. Dum cupped Alice's face, his smile turn only slightly more sincere. "We want to play with you Alice." He murmured almost sweetly.

Through the water, Alice felt one of Dee's hands travel south. It snaked all the down between her thighs. "We want to touch you Alice." She heard Dee mutter from her neck. At that moment, she felt two fingers slide into her slit and stroke her in a slow and teasing manner. Alice gasped and her eyes widened. Dum absolutely adored her reaction and his evil expression returned once more. He leaned in and claimed her mouth with his own. Dum dominated Alice's oral cavity. His tongue explored it carefully and thoroughly, all the while stroking Alice's tongue in a similar manner than that of Dee's finger strokes. Alice found herself moaning into Dum as Dee increased his fingers' pace. It was a repetitive movement. Back and forth, back and forth Dee's fingers stroked. Alice's hips were subconsciously thrusting to meet Dee's rhythm in hopes having his fingers go deeper. This time it was Dee who found himself utterly amused by the young woman's responses. He mirrored his twin's evil grin as he stuck a third finger inside her.

Alice moaned even harder into Dum's mouth. From Dee's nearly rapid movement, Alice was in the need of air. Sensing this, Dum broke the kiss and allowed her the essential oxygen. Her breaths were quick and shallow. And from her thrusting hip actions, her breasts were violently rubbing up and down Dum's chest, and her nipples hardened. Alice's fingers dug into Dum's shoulders, nearly drawing blood. In an act to sooth her, Dum breathed slowly into her hair while his hand traveled to the sides of her breasts and knead them roughly. His thumbs occasionally flicked at her stiff nubs. Alice released a copious amount of noises. From cries, to groans, to moans, to whimpers, all of their touches built up an immense sensation down below. She could feel herself being set up, readying for that pay off. In a moment where she briefly regained some senses, she glanced up at Dum who looked like he was trying to endure or hold back some kind of pain.

Dee must have noticed this as well and slowed his movement until he pulled his fingers out of her. Alice could have cried there as he just left her hanging right before she hit home. Judging from her own pained expression, she then understood what was wrong with Dum. As that thing against her thigh was more prominently noticeable this time around than it was earlier. Alice's glazed over eyes gazed at Dum's lustful eyes. He lowered his head so that his lips barely touched her cheek. "We want to be inside you Alice." His voice filled with desire and she once again acted in a subconscious manner, parting her legs slightly for him. He in turn positioned his member right at her entrance and slowly slid his way inside. As he made his way, Alice hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles. Dum supported her weight and groped her supple bottom as he went deeper inside. Once settled, he picked up where his brother left off and hastily thrust himself into her. He was able to go even deeper into Alice than Dee had. Alice was able to match his pace before long and bucked her hips against his, given the water resistance. The two were both breathing deeply and both were approaching that dreadfully needed release.

Dee remained subtle behind Alice as he snaked his arms up to her chest and cupped her breasts, resuming Dum's previous duty of kneading them. Contrary to his brother, the long haired twin gently massaged Alice's breasts yet occasionally pinched her nipples. Dee licked and nibbled all along her nape and shoulder, as if it was compensation for not being able to feast on her breasts.

From a combination of Dum's thrusting and Dee's groping, Alice rose higher and higher, until she finally reached her peak. In one long wail she reached her climax and contaminated the bath water with her fluids. As she was riding off her orgasm, Dum grunted as he also released inside Alice. As both of them seemed to have died down, Dum pulled out of her as Alice slowly unhooked her ankles from Dum's waist. Dee took this chance and pulled her away from Dum. He carried her tired form in his arms away from his dazed brother so he could have her all for himself. She was also somewhat oblivious to what was going on around her. She did however notice what seemed to be a look of determination upon Dee's face. It was hard to tell though since his long hair blocked a clear view of him in her current state.

It felt like she was in his arms for hours, as he traversed through the steam. She didn't even notice when Dee approached an edge of the large bath. He lifted her slightly and sat her down on the tiled surface. The second her body left the comfort of the vapor, goosebumps infiltrated the surface of her skin and she felt herself shivering. And like a doll, Alice had no control over her body. She openly welcomed Dee's warm hands on what she perceived to be her cold skin. She thought she could see Dee smiling but couldn't determine the intentions behind it. His hands traveled down her body, all the way down to her thighs where he parted them with ease. "I want to play with you Alice." His voice rang in her ears. He leaned his face in toward her slit and even slowly slid his tongue in.

Alice gave out a weak wail in response. Her hands clung to the edge of the pool for dear life as her hips bucked in his direction. He engulfed her fully as his tongue stroked her wet inner walls. Her legs locked Dee in place, giving him no form of escape until he finished. Dee had no complaints as he grinned wickedly, all the while eating her out. His tongue retracted from her inside and settled on her clit. He flicked the small red jewel around, teasing the poor young woman. "Please…" She cried faintly, it was almost inaudible under her heaving breaths.

Dee smirked even wider and he placed his mouth solely on her clit alone and sucked on it hard. Alice, driven only by that primal sexual instinct, had the urge to violently thrash her body in reply to Dee's actions. He had to physically hold her hips down to prevent accidentally being kicked in the face. Dee continued to suck and lick her overly sensitive clit until she climaxed again. He eagerly drank in her juices and licked her clean.

Alice breathed in total exhaustion. Her grip on the pool edge weakened and her legs loosened from Dee and he took his chance to leave that prison. Hoisting himself up and out of the bath, he reached for nearby towels and set them beside her. Dee turned to the semi catatonic Alice and turned her to face him. He stared into her hazy eyes and she maybe observed him to look rather stern for his character. She placed a pale hand upon his cheek and he nuzzled against it. In one swift motion he removed the hair clip that was by now failing to keep her messy hair up in tact. Sliding an arm around her thin waist, Dee guided Alice down on her back. He swiped one towel and used it as a pillow for her head. He pinned himself above her and took in her tired form as her chestnut colored hair sprawled out around her like a halo. He slowly tilted down toward her breasts. The one part he's been yearning for this whole time. "I want to touch you Alice." He whispered and proceeded to gnaw at her luscious mounds.

He focused on one breast at a time. While he softly kneaded one breast, he kissed, bit, and sucked on the other. He licked around the nub before flicking it playfully. Those flicks caused her to arch her back upward in result. Her breathing remained slow, calm, and heavy as he continued with his foreplay. He was pleasantly surprised to get her to giggle and squirm a little when he tried biting her nub not-so-gently while pinching her other one between his fingers. He turned his attention to the other breast and gave it equal treatment. Once he was able to satisfy his hunger, he hovered over her again. He rested his forehead against hers. His long dark hair lightly tickled her face. He remained there for a few seconds before shifting his lips near her ear and whispered in an all too seductive tone. "I want to be inside you Alice…"

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close while spreading her legs once more for him. Even slower than Dum did, he entered inside her. And in an even more hushed way than with Dum, she released a pleasurable moan. His pace was very slowly and cautious. He pressed his face into that all too familiar spot along her neck and breathed softly into it. Her fingers threaded through his long tresses as she harmonized his slowly tempo. It only lasted until he released inside her and carefully pulled out. Alice was alright with this, she figured if she climaxed again she would pass out on the spot.

Dee lifted up off of her and took the remaining towel next to him and wrapped it around him. He lifted the feeble young woman from the tile and leaned her body against a nearby wall. Grabbing the towel that previously functioned as a pillow; he wrapped it around Alice and tucked it in at the front. Dee tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears and grinned in content.

He must have left her standing there as it felt as though she was the mannequin being readied to be displayed. Time passed and she still stood against that wall, she could feel her knees weakening under her. She doubted that she had enough strength to carry herself out of the bathroom and the mist was really getting to her. In reality though, she had only been standing alone for not even a whole minute. A familiar warm and slipped its way onto her cheek and caressed it softly. The thumb brushed along her lower lip and her eyes focused enough to be able to identify Dum. He remained silent as he leaned his forehead against hers and relished in this silence.

Another hand came up and stroked her other cheek. His fingers committing every millimeter of her face to memory. Closing his eyes, he brought his lips about two centimeters from hers and in an almost inaudible tone whispered,

"I want to kiss you Alice."

**-The End-**


End file.
